Dog To Dire Wolf, Dire Wolf to Dog
by Agent Tuckerson Keswick
Summary: i end up turning into a Dire Wolf overnight and give birth to wolf pups. i stay changing from dog to dire wolf forever, but only on full moons. NOTE TO REVIEWERS: to critics: put something nice or don't review. if you're reviewing, NO bad criticisms! bad remarks are NOT accepted! if you have a question, you can ask me. there will be ratings: Perfect! Great! Good! Alright. Not Bad.
1. Dog To Dire Wolf Overnight

Note: as a dire wolf, instead of talking, i make wolf noises, but everyone can still understand me like 'Giant Realistic Flying Tiger' from "Uncle Grandpa".

it was a peaceful night. Keswick and i were going to sleep.

Keswick: good night, AuBurney.

Me: *barks*

we fall asleep. i started to change into a familiar animal but by tail first. i didn't notice. As morning came, i woke up. Keswick woke up, too and saw me looking at him and panting. i still didn't notice that i was now Canis Dirus (scientific or Latin name for Dire Wolf)!

Keswick: ah! w-w-where did you come from?

Me: *barks*

Keswick: AuBurney? but it can't be!

Me: *barks*

Keswick: t-t-take a closer look? okay. [looks at me closer] *gasp* AuBurney! b-but how!?

Me: *barks*

Keswick: you must've turned into a w-w-wolf overnight? that can't just happen.

Me: *barks*

Keswick: oh right! i am a genius! [giggles a little] duh!

so Keswick did some tests on me. it turns out that i swallowed and digested a gem that turns animals into their prehistoric form. the only way for it to be undone was for me to touch the gem again, but i ate and digested it, and it is now poo, so i'm stuck as a prehistoric dire wolf forever, but i only turn into a Dire Wolf on a full moon night. he told everyone, and they accepted it.

NOTE TO REVIEWERS: if you're going to review, to critics: put something nice or don't review anything at all. if you're reviewing, NO bad criticisms! any bad remarks will NOT be accepted! if you have a question about the story, you can review and ask me, but please let me know if the story was still good. when reviewing, please let me know if the story was good for you or not. if not, oh well. starting from now, all reviews will have a rating:

Perfect!

Great

Good!

Alright.

Not Bad.


	2. Dire Wolf Birth

things were still normal. everyone did their usual everyday business, and so did i. the only thing is, i'm a Prehistoric Dire Wolf, and i became pregnant again 3 days after my now grown chinese crested pups left. everyone noticed. 63 days later, my pups were supposed to be due any day now. i was in the snackroom just eating til i ate the whole room. when i was done, i drank some water and layed back down on the break room couch. a few days later, i was in the breakroom watching tv as usual. i suddenly went into labor. i didn't know when to push, so i just tried at any time.

Me: *pushes* *YIP*

Keswick: [rushes in] AuBurney, what's wrong?

Me: *barks*

Keswick: you're in labor?

Me: *barks*

Keswick: and you need h-h-help?

Me: *barks*

Keswick: do you w-weh-want me to get Kitty to help?

Me: *barks*

Keswick: ok.

Keswick tells Kitty that i'm in labor. she rushes over to help. i pushed one pup out already. when she came, she saw one dire wolf pup trying to crawl out of the heat blanket. i popped out, picked up the pup with my teeth, and went right back under. i was trying to push my second pup out.

Kitty: awwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Me: *barks*

Kitty: we're here for you, AuBurney.

Keswick: [holds my paw]

Me: *barks*

Kitty: you're welcome. i see a small head. push.

Me: [pushes hard]

i get the second pup out. i then pushed out eight more. then, four. now i have the last one. it was too hard, so Kitty had to help me get it out.

Kitty: it's stuck! i'll have to pull this one, AuBurney. [pulls the pup out]

Me: [pushes harder]

we got the last pup out. I've given birth to 15 Prehistoric Canis Dirus pups. a.k.a. Dire Wolves. five are black, five are gray, and the last five are a camuflouging white. 8 are boys and 7 are girls. i licked them all clean while Keswick gave me a bowl of water.

Me: *drinks*

Both: awwwwwwwwwwww!

Kitty: they're so cute!

Me: *barks* [kisses them both]

Kitty: you're welcome, AuBurney.

they watch me and the pups for a while. i suddenly sneezed out of nowhere, and so did one of the pups.

Me: *sneezes*

Kitty: Bless you.

Spades: *sneezes* *sneezes*

Kitty: aww, Bless you, too.

Me: [gives Kitty kisses]

Pups: *whimpers* [shaking a little]

Me: [licks the pups] *whimper*

Kitty: AuBurney, what's wrong?

Me: *barks*

Kitty: oh, you're happy?

Me: *barks* [happy cries a little]

Kitty: it's okay. don't cry. [pets me softly]

Keswick: you have fun with your new pups.

Kitty stays with me until break is over. she watches me and the pups for a few hours. someone my pups start sneezing.

Death: *sneezes* [sparks with little skulls come out]

Me: cool! death sneeze!

Kitty: awwww!

Death: *sneezes* sneezes* *sneezes*

Kitty: awwww, bless you. [covers the pup's little nose]

Death: *sniffles* [tries to bark a little]

Kitty: you are so cute!

Me: *barks* *sneezes* *sneezes*

Kitty: bless you. a T.U.F.F. agent now becomes a mother! this should go in the T.U.F.F. Record Book! [takes picture with phone] [puts picture in book]

Keswick comes back in, and they hug me, and they go back to work. i fall asleep with the pups suckling.

Here are the pups: gray with black on barious parts of the body-METEOR (boy), white with star on back-STAR (girl), black with spade on tail-SPADES (girl), white with black lightning bolt on head-THUNDERSTORM (girl), gray with light gray arrow on head-BASS (boy), white-CELLO (girl), white with black diamond on head-DIAMONDS (boy), gray-VIOLA (girl), black with skull on back-DEATH (boy), gray with clover on head-CLOVER (girl), black-ONYX (girl), white with oval on back-SNOW (boy), black with gray on various parts of the body-VIOLIN (boy), gray with black arrow on head like avatar-AVATAR (boy), and black with heart on back-HEARTS (boy).


End file.
